This Solomn Night
by VampiresGoddess711
Summary: a little song ficlet for hyperRme. WARNING: minimal YAOI CONTENT


Just a little something for HyperRme and DarkAngelSD. Kinda for Rin and the story that inspired this (Love for an Angel). If you want to understand the story part of the fic, read the story! Its a yaoi, so if you dont like that, then don't read it!

Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts it sooo wouldnt have the E+10 rating that it does now, so, yea, I don't, and the song was written my one of my friends (if you wanna hear it you can see his myspace: **Corey Pappas **the song is called This Solemn Night)

Now, in the words of my band director: Let's rock kiddies, yehaw!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It's been fifteen years since I first met him. Six years was all I was given to love him. And after those six years, he was stolen from me. I couldn't believe he was gone. He was all that mattered to me. He was only six years old. Why? Why did he have to die? It hurts. even after all these years. I _still_ love him. I'm still _in_ love with him. I'd give anything to see him again. I'd give everything just to hear him sing along with another disney movie, just to see him shine.

_Your lifes flown so fast, as you were laid to rest  
The years that I've loved creep back in empty nights  
And as the heartache comes, this thought that burns and numbs  
I'll plea for one last chance, just to see your smile shine._

I would have givin anything to have saved him. To take him from that 'father' of his. I still can't see how any one could ever think to hurt him. Sora. My Sora. But, he's not mine anymore. He's gone. Gone away, to a place where I can't see him. Away. And so am I. I'm in the dark, lost without him. I just want to truly live again, with him. But that stupid father of his, he stole my light... my Sora.

_Now your six feet under, and there's nothing left to hide  
The wind may stop to blow, but this storm will not subside  
Now I see the days ahead, filled with struggle and the strife  
How I long to hold your hand, just to bring me back to life.  
Now that you're taken from me_

He wouldn't have left me willingly. But I still blame myself. If I had come home from the park sooner or if I had just taken him with me, I wouldn't have lost him. I let him go, not willingly. I never would do it on my own. The pain is still fresh as if I just lost him yesterday. 7 _years_ of yesterdays. 7 _years_ of hidden pain. It still feels, sometimes, like I saw him die just hours ago...

_You leave me in distress, with infinite regrets  
The anguish I now face, as I fall into disgrace  
I let you drift away, seems like just the other day  
When I had you by my side, and there was nothing left untied._

At night, all I use to see was his cold dead hand sdrpping from mine. His beautiful face torn and broken. His body bashed and bleeding. I couldn't let him go. But I did. Only with my father holding me back and my mother crying with Soya.

_Now your six feet under, and there's nothing left to hide  
The wind may stop to blow, but this storm will not subside  
Now I see the days ahead, filled with struggle and the strife  
How I long to hold your hand, just to bring me back to life.  
Now that you're taken from me_

I just want him here. Home. With me, where he should be. I miss seeing his eyes shine with realization. His blush when he's mad. The looks he would give me. I want to stop missing him, because when I do, I _know_ that I'll have him again. My mother said I'd see him again, later down the road that my live is on. So, I'm still walking. Still not seeing. Still not dying. Still not living.

_I want you to follow me home again  
So I can watch your eyes shine through tonight  
And tears of sorrow shed for closure and,  
This is not my goodbye, I'll see you down the road._

I want my Sora back. I need him to be back here with me. I hate being alone (save for Rin and the rest of the gang). Even surrounded by friends, I'm all alone with out him.

_Now your six feet under, and there's nothing left to hide  
The wind may stop to blow, but this storm will not subside  
Now I see the days ahead, filled with struggle and the strife  
How I long to hold your hand, just to bring me back to life.  
Now that you're taken from me_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authors Note: this is my first song fic so be nice and any flames will be given to Axle for his enjoyment. **_Constructive _**crits are welcomed so _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeez_ review!!!

V.G.


End file.
